Especiais de Shokuzai 贖罪  Redenção
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Serão publicados especiais, contendo algumas explicações e cenas não escritas na fanfiction Shokuzai,mas,que são importantes para o entendimento das situações e reações dos personagens da fanfiction Shokuzai e que será atualizado conforme a necessidade.
1. Especial de Shokuzai I Ato I

Sinopse: Nesta fanfiction serão publicadas especiais, contendo algumas explicações e cenas não escritas na fanfiction Shokuzai, mas, que são importantes para o entendimento das situações e reações dos personagens da fanfiction Shokuzai e que será atualizado, conforme a necessidade.

.

O primeiro especial consiste em 4 atos, explicando a mitologia empregada e como Kyuubi no Youko, saiu do selo, sem consequências para Naruto e com uma forma humana, tendo orelhas e caudas, além da verdade acerca dos bijuus.

.

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Naruto

Personagens: Rikudou Sennin

Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Drama, Fantasia, Furry, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Tragédia

Avisos: Heterossexualidade, Incesto, Violência

.

Aviso: Sobre o aviso incesto, ele compreende apenas o fato que a Deusa da Criação e o Deus da Criação, surgiram do Tenchisouzou Seishin dai (天地創造・精神・大 - Grande Espírito Criador) que não possuía sexo e para aplacar sua solidão após criar o universo, de dividiu em dois Deuses, Amaterasu Oumikami e Tsukiomi no Mikoto e eles após milênio, se uniram, tendo filhos.

.

Por isso o aviso incesto. Pois eles são irmãos, já que surgiram do mesmo ser, que se dividiu em dois.

Quanto aos nomes dos Deuses, eu tomei da mitologia japonesa. Mas, apenas os nomes. ^ ^

.

.

Usarei a mitologia que criei para usar nas fanfictions do meu otouto ( O Trovão Alaranjado da Folha e a continuação dessa fanfic, que é De volta ao começo... e dos quais, eu sou co-autora) e duas minhas, uma delas sendo Futari no Kokoro, essas três estão interligadas entre si, juntamente com essa outra de minha autoria, a fanfiction Deuses.

.

Futari é a única delas, que não é necessário ler, pois farei explicação dela em O trovão Alaranjado da Folha. Deuses, é interessante ler, mas, não indicado, a não ser que seja uma pessoa que queria saber praticamente tudo sobre a personagem Kyuubi no Yuki, sendo que a raposa alva de nove caudas e de olhos azuis é na verdade uma tennin, tendo como seu nome verdadeiro, Amaterasu Oumikami e sendo reencarnação da Deusa da Criação de mesmo nome, cujo corpo morro na fanfiction Deuses, contendo o ex-Deus da criação e seu marido/irmão, que se tornou um Caído, se transformando no Deus da Destruição, para salvar toda a vida no globo e evitar a destruição do universo pelo mesmo.

.

Apenas vou alterar algumas coisas que tem na fanfiction Deuses, visando adapta-la para Shokuzai, não havendo a queda do Deus da Criação e nem a morte do corpo da Deusa da Criação.

.

Apenas os dois primeiros capítulos e uma parte do terceiro, até as criações das diversas dimensões e de uma delas, por Susano no Mikoto, são iguais a da outra fanfiction e por isso, postarei os dois atos juntos, por ser desnecessário uma maior revisão dos mesmos.

.

A partir daí, fiz alterações muito signficativas, incluindo o nascimento de mais dois Deuses, tirando Susano no Mikoto, que na fanfiction Deuses, era a única filha deles direta, gerada no ventre de Amaterasu Oumikami, tendo como pai, Tsukiomi no Mikoto, ambos irmãos e Deuses Criadores.

.

E foi mal as divagações aí em cima e um trecho que nada tem a ver com a fanfiction Shokuzai, mas, é que escrevi no embalo srsrrsrsrsrrs.

.

.

.

O início de tudo...

Inclusive do universo...

.

Especial de Shokuzai (Redenção) I. - Ato I

.

.

.

Cap. 1º Especial de Shokuzai (贖罪 - Redenção).

.

.

.

Ato I - Criação do Universo e fim da solidão. Surgimento da vida na Terra.

.

.

.

O universo começara com o surgimento de uma imensa raposa alva que irradiava um brilho intenso, ofuscante e que possuía trinta e seis caudas.

Era Tenchisouzou Seishin dai (天地創造・精神・大 - Grande Espírito Criador), que não possuía sexo, que sentia-se só e em decorrência disso, passou a sentir uma dor imensa e sufocante.

Desde que existira, não havia um outro ser como ela e de sua tristeza, surgiu uma espécie de manto negro como as trevas, tingindo todo o espaço, oriundo de suas lágrimas que brilhavam, mas que ao tocar o espaço vazio, tornavam-se lágrimas negras.

Esse manto de escuridão passou a encobrir todo aquele espaço, deixando-o na mais completa escuridão.

Não havia desistido de encontrar alguém, pois a solidão era angustiante e afligia-lhe imensamente.

Então, em sua ânsia de companhia, passou a percorrer a imensidão desoladora.

Porém, após algum tempo, notou estar realmente só. Não havia nada além das trevas formadas por sua tristeza, decidindo tentar algo. Faria tudo para que a dor sufocante não a machucasse mais.

Passa a sacudir suas caudas, fazendo sair um pó fino que formou as estrelas e se maravilhou vendo os milhares de brilhos iluminando aquela desolação.

Agitou as caudas com mais força, fazendo surgir uma estrela imensa, em formato de esfera flamejante, muito maior que as outras e absurdamente quente.

Este Grande Espírito Criador, continuou abanando, com mas força, espalhando estrelas imensas como o globo flamejante por todo o canto do universo, formando o centro de muitos futuros sistemas solares.

Passou a olhar tudo em volta, porém, seu sorriso se desmanchara novamente, tornando a sentir a mesma sensação de antes.

Então, coça atrás das orelhas e dos pêlos que caíam e flutuavam no universo, formavam-se esferas, algumas ovais, outras achatadas ou levemente achatadas nos polos e de diversos tamanhos, o que seriam futuramente chamados de planetas e seus satélites naturais.

Dependendo da força da pata, eram lançados longe dali, terminando de formar os demais Sistemas Solares, junto aos já existentes globos flamejantes.

Aqueles que continuavam flutuando, sem rumo, tornaram-se asteroídes, devido ao impulso recebido pelas patas deste ser terem sido absurdamente forte.

Olhou em volta e sentiu que faltava algo, afinal, ainda mantinha a sensação de tudo inerte, a não ser os asteroídes e movida por um sentimento repentino, pôs-se a correr entre eles, passando a se divertir com aquilo, dissipando as suas tristezas momentaneamente e entusiasmada, contornou a imensa estrela e notou fascinada, que todos passaram a girar sobre seu próprio eixo e sentiu que eram movimentos leves, embora variados e inclusive, também, passaram a rodar em volta da imensa estrela.

Embalada, percorreu o universo, fazendo o mesmo naqueles que tinham o globo flamejante, às vezes, duas destas juntas ou três.

Ficou por muito tempo fazendo isso, afinal, não sentia fome, nem sede, sono e fadiga, terminando a sua viagem pelo universo que criou, ao retornar ao ponto de onde partiu.

Olhou entretida os movimentos, entusiasmando-se. Porém, tal como foi com as estrelas e outrora, não demorou muito e a solidão tornou a abate-la.

Este ser olhava tudo em volta e mesmo com tudo aquilo que criou, desfazendo o espaço vazio de antes, ainda não havia conseguido escapar da solidão que lhe angustiava.

Passou a deitar em cima da estrela maior, deixando suas caudas enroladas e apoiando a cabeça em cima dessas, pondo-se a chorar, com suas lágrimas secando-se em contato daquele que seria futuramente conhecido como o Sol.

Ao repousar por completo, sente-se estranha. Não estranha por algo, mas, por uma sensação incomôda.

Fecha os olhos e descobre que apesar de tudo estar em movimento, algo não estava.

Passa a indagar o que seria e em meio as suas divagações, abre os olhos repentinamente, olhando para ao seu redor, como se quisesse confirmar suas suspeitas, descobrindo que ainda faltavam duas coisas a serem realizadas ainda.

Porém, não tinha certeza se desejava fazer, afinal, nada serviria sem ter alguém ao seu lado. E se tudo continuasse assim, vida não haveria.

Afinal, o tempo não existia e o espaço não estava "fixado" e por causa de sua melancólia, não via o porque de criar tais coisas, pois, continuaria só.

Sua solidão, não era algo que seria sanado apenas com outro ser, como tristemente descobrira. Precisava ser um igual à ela, mas, alguém assim, não existia.

Em um determinado momento, uma de suas caudas deslizou e acertou uma das quase esferas de terra ali perto e ela olhou o objeto partir-se em dois. Uma parte, continuou grande e o pedaço que se soltou, mesmo pequeno, ficara próximo dele.

Tal planeta seria conhecido como a Terra e seu satélite natural, a Lua.

Um virara dois e olhando aquilo, perdida em pensamentos, teve uma ideia. Uma solução para sua solidão, pois só criando, não conseguiria ter alívio.

Ao imaginar outro ser brincando com ela, divertiu-se muito e ampliou seu desejo de fazer o que pretendia.

O que havia imaginado, era o único meio de curar a solidão que angustiava-lhe. E para tal realização, precisaria dar as duas coisas que ainda faltavam para aquela imensidão.

O tempo e a fixação do espaço.

Claro, não conhecia a diversão, mas, sentira um sentimento muito bom ao correr e ao olhar tudo no primeiro instante, fazendo-a sentir-se imensamente feliz.

Não se sentia mal ao pensar no que faria. Era o melhor e a única maneira de ter outro ser junto dela.

Tinha plena noção, que deveria condensar as suas formas, as que surgiriam dela, além de usar seus poderes, para dar o que faltava.

Sim, ela dividira seu poder e sua mente em dois seres, tal como vira antes e decide escolher uma daquelas criações, pois, viver em um espaço tão imenso assim, não era agradavél, sendo melhor viver em um espaço consideravél, mas, delimitado.

Então, escolhe o planeta que acabara lesionando e que lhe fornecera a ideia, para ser a sua futura morada.

Concentrando-se, faz seu corpo brilhar e se expandir como uma explosão solar.

O brilho se propaga no universo inteiro, indo fixar o "espaço", gerando gravidade diferente em cada lugar, além de gerar o tempo, não sendo algo uniforme.

Depois, a esfera que surge dessa explosão, regride, até ficar bem pequena, dirigindo-se para o planeta que Tenchisouzou Seishin Dai escolhera.

Ao chegar em seu destino, ele era um ambiente inóspido, onde reinava um calor infernal e escaldante em decorrência dos inúmeros vulcões existentes e lavas oriundas destas, que cobriam todo o globo terrestre.

A esfera desce dos céus primitivos daquele planeta, compostos por enxofre e outros gases tóxicos.

Então, próxima do solo, a esfera se torna um imenso clarão ofuscante e desta luz intensa, surge duas esferas pequenas, que ao pousarem naquela terra sulfurante e escaldante, assumem imediatamente a forma de duas raposas alvas de dezoito caudas, cada uma, ainda filhote e exposto a aquele ar tóxico e letal.

Uma luminosidade intensa emanava de seus corpos e os pequenos, ambos com olhos azuis como o futuro céu daquele mundo, olhavam a sua volta, em um misto de curiosidade, mesmo possuindo em sua mente, as lembranças de quando eram somente um.

Ao olharem um para o outro, sentem uma imensa felicidade, ambos a compartilhando.

A menorzinha espirra e deste espirro, espalha-se um estranho vento que aplaca o calor. O outro, maior, boceja para o alto, desobstruindo os gazes que encobriam o calor do sol.

E quando ambos espirram juntos, um vento surge e ao subir para os céus, ultrapassa-o, para depois, modifica-se, passando a envolver todo o planeta, formando futuramente o que seria chamado de Atmosfera, passando a filtrar os raios solares e fornecendo suporte a vida que surgiria.

Ao verem a mudança, os filhotinhos abanam suas caudas felizes e delas saí outro vento, envolto em uma espécie de pó dourado que expande-se pelo ar, consumindo os gases tóxicos remanescentes.

Os filhotes se levantam e curiosos, escutam sons do chão e muitos em torno do espaço a sua volta.

Com suas patinhas, cavam a terra e os terremotos se aplacam, assim como vulcões, a maioria se tornando adormecidos e dentre estes, muitos tornam-se extintos.

Era como se o planeta agitado, começasse a repousar gradativamente, acalmando-se e em pouco tempo, encontrava-se totalmente aplacado.

Ao encostar seus focinhos no chão, uma vegetação rala surgia e os pequenos seguem o manto verde, correndo felizmente, abanando ainda mais suas caudas, volta e meia, tornando a encostar seus focinhos no chão.

Tal entusiasmo, os leva a percorrer o globo.

Quando levantavam o focinho e ficavam um certo tempo com ele erguido, a aridez continuava, não formando a vegetação e surgindo com isso, um deserto sufocante.

Já da saliva, surgiam mantos de gelo e muitos destes, formavam geleiras colossais.

Conforme um deles caía, no local, surgiam fendas enormes de onde brotava água doce. Quando choravam de dor, ganindo pelo tombo, das lágrimas surgia o sal que formava a água salgada, dando origem ao mar e as quedas destes, geraram as irregularidades do solo marinho.

Ao sacudirem sua pelagem, das gotas que caiam nas águas, formavam-se algas e outras maiores, os corais. As algas criadas passaram a produzir o oxigênio, enquanto as plantas terrestres, mesmo as gramas, filtravam o ar.

Porém, não era sempre que choravam e portanto, por isso, existia água doce.

Tudo isso estimulou demasiadamente as plantas, que passaram a filtrar ainda mais o ar através da fotossíntese, retirando o gás carbônico e devolvendo o oxigênio.

Eles continuaram divertindo-se, correndo e brincando em campos cercados de flores que estimularam.

Aonde outrora as suas caudas repousavam, nasciam diversas flores, cachoeiras ou quedas d´água, dependendo do lugar em questão.

Conforme correm, crescem gradativamente. Seus corpos abandonando o ar de filhote e ganhando feições adultas, sendo completamente adultos, após percorrerem todo o globo.

Após estarem completamente adultos, ganham consciência e controle de seus poderes divinos, não criando nada mais de maneira inconsciente como antes.

Eram um casal de personalidades praticamente opostas.

A menor raposa, se chamava Amaterasu Oumikami, a Tenchisouzou no Megami ( 天地創造の女神 - Deusa da Criação).

A outra raposa, um pouco maior, era Tsukiomi no Mikoto, o Tenchisouzou no Kami ( 天地創造の神 - Deus da Criação).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Havendo o suporte para a vida animal no globo, Amaterasu tem uma ideia e juntamente com Tsukiomi, criam vida animada em todo o planeta.

Futuramente, escolheriam dentre os animais, aqueles destinados a receberem inteligência e raciocínio, deixando de lado a mente primitiva e irracional.


	2. Especial de Shokuzai 1  Ato II

Como sempre, Amaterasu decide criar vida, por achar-se muito só, conseguindo a contra-gosto que Tsukiomi participasse...

Além da vida animada em todo o planeta, ela junto dele, tem a ideia de eleger alguns responsavéis pelos demais e outros, para dotarem de inteligência e alguns para se diferirem deles...

Os seres humanos são as últimas criações dos Deuses criadores, antes de retirarem para a Dimensão Divina, juntamente com a jovem filha, que foi gerada por ambos.

.

Especial de Shokuzai (贖罪 - Redenção) I - Ato II

.

.

.

Cap. 1º Especial de Shokuzai (贖罪 - Redenção).

.

.

.

Ato II - Transformação e surgimento de seres inteligentes. Nascimento da primeira filha dos Deuses Criadores.

.

.

.

Amaterasu Oumikami fala ao irmão, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto:

- Não sente-se um tanto só?

- Por que diz isso? - a fita sem entender.

- Não sei, é uma sensação estranha...

Olhando a face um tanto desanimada desta, levanta-se e pergunta, suspirando cansado:

- Tem alguma ideia?

- Bem... - fala um tanto sem graça - balançar nossas caudas?

- Mas, nós as balançamos quase o tempo inteiro. - ele fala em um tom cansado e um tanto aborrecido.

- Não assim - ela fita os orbes dele - mais vigorosamente e nos concentrando, sentindo a energia que nos cerca...

- Bem, se isso vai te fazer feliz... tudo bem. - e sorri.

- Obrigada! - e encosta o seu focinho no dele.

Agora, ambos erguidos, passam a se concentrar e uma luz prateada ressoa de suas caudas. Eles as abrem em um leque e em seguida, as juntam e balançam no ar.

Isso gera uma nuvem prateada que envolve todo o globo, criando vida animal em todo o mundo e nos oceanos, inclusive, assumiram uma nova aparência, que seria conhecida futuramente como forma humana, para não assustar as criaturas e voaram pelos céus, observando-os.

Tsukuyomi no Mikoto sente a felicidade de Amaterasu Oumikami e fica feliz também, pois, adorava o sorriso desta.

Após milênios, há vida em todo o globo e bem diversa, acabando por ocorrer uma seleção natural, uma delas ocasionada por causa de um evento fatídico. A queda de um meteorito imenso, que estingiu quase todos os seres vivos.

Amaterasu Oumikami, desejava ter feito algo, mas, Tsukiomi no Mikoto a deteve, porque aquele era o fluxo natural da vida. Os filhos deles, viveram o que tinham que viver, agora, deveriam fazer surgir seres diferentes.

Só aceitara criar novas criações, por causa do semblante melancólico desta, que via seus filhos morrendo. Ao falar em criar novos filhos, a face dela melhorou consideravelmente.

Então, partem, usando o mesmo método de antes, após abrandarem a atmosfera e o solo.

A única diferença de antes, era que em vez de ser um pó prateado, era um de aspecto dourado. E com isso, novos seres surgem, completamente diferentes de antes.

Os filhos que sobreviveram precariamente ao impacto do meteoro, que eram os menores dentre os dinossauros, fizeram a Deusa sentir pena e movida por seu coração materno, os transforma nos primeiros pássaros e estes, com cores e aspectos diferentes de um para o outro, pois, a sobrevivência naquele novo mundo não seria nada fácil, se suas formas não fossem adaptadas para isso.

Tsukiomi apenas limita-se a revirar os olhos, mas, agradecendo mentalmente de não ter sido chamado por ela, para fazer tal coisa.

.

.

.

.

Milênios se passam, até que um dia, sorrindo marotamente, Amaterasu Oumikami diz ao seu amigo e irmão, enquanto observavam suas criações, zelando por elas direto, por todo aquele tempo:

- O que achas, Tsukiomi no Mikoto, de escolhermos responsavéis por todos os seres vivos? Assim, poderíamos nos divertir... relaxar.

Falara aquilo, pois vira de soslaio por séculos, as feições aborrecidas deste e o ar de tédio por ficar zelando suas criações interruptamente, por tanto tempo, embora o tempo e o espaço para eles, não tivesse nenhum valor e não os afligia, como era com suas criações, que viviam a mêrcer destes.

Na verdade, a existência deles não estava presa ao tempo e sim, fora deste, de certa maneira, assim como do espaço e da gravidade, além do ambiente em volta deles.

- Eu mereço - revira os olhos - foste tu, Amaterasu Oumikami, que desejaste a vida de outros, pois sentia-se "só", apesar deste Tsukiomi no Mikoto estar sempre ao teu lado - faz sinal de aspas com os dedos, quanto ao só - se desejas mais tempo para nós, vamos destruí-los.

Termina falando simplesmente, apenas para ter um olhar repreendedor e em seguida, um tom severo de desaprovação:

- Como podes dizer algo tão cruel? São nossas criações... nossos filhos e filhas.

- E temos todo o direito de extermina-los ao nosso bel prazer...- fala, tentando se defender. - afinal, disseste que querias um tempo para nós e essa seria a decisão mais lógica e racional.

- Que despautério! Sabes que nunca concordarei com tal ato abjeto! São minhas criações também! - ela exclama irritada, movida pelas emoções de seu coração maternal.

Ele esfrega as têmporas novamente, inspirando profundamente, pois o que ela falara era ilógico a ele, por mais que a ideia de os destruir, fizesse o mesmo se sentir levemente triste.

- Que seja...

- Vamos fazer juntos! - e segurando pela mão dele o leva pelos céus.

Faz isso, na esperança de ele ganhar mais amor por suas criações, se relaxasse um pouco. Sabia que ele no fundo, amava todos os seus filhos e filhas, mas, infelizmente, o forte dele era a racionalidade e não os sentimentos, ao contrário dela.

Ele sentia-se estranho perto dela. Sentimentos á estes desconhecidos, surgiam em seu peito e o mesmo era em relação á ela. Estranhamente, sentia que seu corpo parecia clama-la junto dele e ela, vice-versa. Os olhares de ambos se encontram e viram para o lado, ruborizados.

Após voarem muito tempo, quer dizer, ele sendo arrastado por ela, tendo uma imensa cara de tédio, passam a escolher, juntos, pois por insistência desta, também fora "meio que" obrigado a escolher.

Passam a denominar estes de Tennins e Tenshis, dando uma forma humana perfeita como eles e fazendo-os abandonarem a mentalidade de feras, mas, podendo assumir formas imensas, baseadas nas de quando eram meramente animais.

Estes se curvam aos Deuses-Pais.

Os Deuses Criadores erguem as patas e cada um cria moradas para os mesmos, praticamente palácios.

As fêmeas passam a trajar karaginumos de diversas cores e os homens, Shokutai, dentre outras vestes, assim como aos que os Pais, os Deuses da Criação, usavam.

Passaram a esses "escolhidos" seus deveres e responsabilidades, pois o dotaram de grandes poderes, no caso só senjutsu e não divino, além de sabedoria e podendo usar jutsus diversos e de várias formas.

Os Deuses estimularam mais animais, fazendo surgir tennins e tenshis, mas, não tendo todos os poderes que possuíam as "famílias nobres", ou seja, os primeiros que surgiram e que reinavam sobre esses, embora esses utilizassem senjutsu também.

A influência de seus poderes, fizeram muitos, ampliarem o número de caudas ou asas.

Frente a essa surpresa, prometeram a si mesmos, que passariam a dosar mais o quanto de poder colocariam naqueles que escolhessem, em decorrência de Amaterasu ter outras ideias, pois eles não seriam os últimos, para irritação de Tsukiomi.

Criaram com isso também, animais que falavam e que possuíam inteligência, mas, não, forma humana, pois, Tenchisouzou no Kami ( 天地創造の神 - Deus da Criação), já estava irritado por ter sido arrastado por ela e se negou veemente a dar formas humanas, só aceitando dar inteligência juntamente com ela e nada mais.

Amaterasu Oumikami tinha poder para fazer isso sozinha. Afinal, cada um deles possuíam poderes iguais e na mesma quantidade, assim como habilidades, mas, esta sempre desejava que eles criassem juntos.

Para compensar, Tenchisouzou no Megami ( 天地創造の女神 - Deusa da Criação) deu a eles um conhecimento imenso e poderes diversos.

Esse grupo incluia sapos, cobras, lesmas e etc. Todos eles, que em um futuro distante, fariam pactos com shinobis, embora fossem proibidos de revelar a existência dos Deuses e Tenshis aos futuros humanos, pois, naquela época, estes ainda não existiam.

A Terra foi dividida em domínios, pertencente a cada uma das famílias dos tenshis e dos animais inteligentes, sem forma humana.

Em seguida, o casal escolheu junto, dentre as outras feras, um ser para dota-lo de inteligência, ou melhor, lançar essa "centelha " nele que faria por seu próprio esforço e os tennins deveriam auxiliar nisso, em parte, pois, Tsukiomi no Mikoto estava cansado de criar tanta coisa e desejava, na verdade, descansar.

Só aceitara, em parte, mais esta criação, pois, Amaterasu Oumikami ficara com o semblante triste após as criações dos animais inteligentes.

Porém, fez a exigência que daquela vez, nada seria dado "de graça".

Esse ser, só poderia ter as coisas por seu próprio esforço e dedicação, mesmo que tivesse que tropeçar e cair.

Essa, é a origem do ser humano.

Escolhas terminadas, os Deuses passam a percorrer os céus e depois, decidem descansar, após criarem uma dimensão exclusiva para eles com uma morada.

A Dimensão Divina, pois, afinal, há séculos não repousavam completamente.

Anos depois, os Tenshis e os animais inteligentes, comemoram o nascimento da filha dos Criadores, Susano no Mikoto.

A pequena percorria os céus com os genitores, avistando todas as formas de vida e ouvindo história sobre eles, que na forma de raposas gigantescas, encostavam os focinhos e sorriam.

Conseguiram conter os poderes divinos dela, pelo menos, até ela crescer, graças a presença de ambos, pois, queriam que Susano no Mikoto quando criasse um ser, fosse de forma consciente e sem contar o fato, que ela poderia acabar provocando alguma catástrofe, se não soubesse usar conscientemente seus poderes.

Sentiam muito orgulho desta, que abanava suas dezoito caudas, animadamente, pois, haviam deixado para ela, a criação de "Espíritos Guardiões" para cuidar dos diversos territórios que existiam e a criação, se ela assim quisesse, de novos seres conforme sua imaginação e de dimensões, também.

.

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

.

.

No próximo ato, será mostrado a verdade sobre os bijuus de Shokuzai e no quarto, como Kyuubi saiu do selo.

Estou usando mitologia que criei, para explicar muitas coisas na fanfiction. ^ ^

Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura ^ ^


	3. Especial de Shokuzai 1 Ato III

Nesse ato, mostrarei mais dimensões e também, como surgiram os youmas, o que eles são de fato... quer dizer, eram...

Desculpe a demora ^ ^"

E tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

.

.

Cap. 1º Especial de Shokuzai (贖罪 - Redenção).

.

.

.

Ato III - Dimensões e nascimento. Legendária batalha dentre os nove lendários reis e rainhas.

.

.

.

Há diferentes dimensões criadas pelos Deuses, cinco no total, a Mortal, o Tengoku, o Mundo espiritual, O Éden e a Dimensão Divina, esta, habitada somente pelos Deuses da Criação, Amaterasu Oumikami e Tsukiomi no Mikoto, que surgiram da divisão do Grande Espírito Universal, que era uma raposa gigantesca alva de trinta e seis caudas, que criou todo o universo e tudo que há nele e seus filhos que nasceram de Amaterasu.

Com a união de ambos os irmãos, como macho e fêmea, deram a luz a uma Deusa, Susano no Mikoto. E a Deusa da Criação, Amaterasu Oumikami após milênios, deu a luz a mais um casal de Deuses.

Quando a primogênita cresceu, para provar seu domínio sobre seus poderes divinos em forma de um teste imposto pelos genitores, criou uma dimensão mistíca conhecida como Éden, primeiro fixando os suportes básicos para que a vida progredisse.

Afinal, não adiantava criar vida, se essa não conseguisse se manter e se perpetuar.

Lá, criou árvores sábias dentre as comuns, estas falantes, que inclusive podiam se locomover. A maioria pelo menos.

Havia fadas, das pequeninas até as com oitenta centímetros, duendes, gnomos, unicórnios, cavalos alados, grifos, hipogrifos e fênix, esta, a única que não estava sobre o julgo do tempo, sendo imortal e criada como um desafio dado por seus pais.

Criou também inúmeras criaturas, algumas com corpos diferentes, que surgiram de sua imaginação, que aliaís era fértil demais.

Foram ao todo centenas de formas de vida diferentes e diversas.

Criou lobos, raposas e diversos outros animais imensos, que podiam assumir formas humanoídes, diversas formas de vida e muitos animais que possuíam várias caudas que eram comumente associadas ao seu poder.

Podia ser caudas, asas e até cabeças.

Enfim, a partir de sua imaginação, surgiram espécies diversas que futuramente seriam consideradas como lendas pelos humanos, convertendo-se em criaturas tidas como lendárias, mitológicas, a partir das narrações de poucos sortudos que puderam ver o Éden, mas, cujos nomes se perderam nas vastas areias do tempo, só restando contos, recontados por descendentes longínquos e adaptados para as suas próprias crendices.

Rios, riachos, oceanos, cachoeiras, além de diversos continentes e muitas outras coisas que surgiram graças ao que idealizou para aquela dimensão.

Criou também ecossistemas complexos, demonstrando sua compreensão do ciclo imutavél da vida, destinado a aqueles que estão sobre seu julgo.

Assim como criou o dia e a noite, afinal, muitos precisavam descansar, mas, nem todos dormiam a noite, pois outros eram de dia e assim surgia a diversidade, não só nas formas, conhecimentos e poderes.

Muitos eram seres mágicos, na verdade, todos possuíam alguma magia, outros mais, outros menos.

Sim, ela criou um novo poder a partir do chakra senjutsu. Magia. Algo, que somente os seres daquela dimensão possuíam e praticamente todos o usavam, a nivel racional ou não, afinal, haviam as feras.

Criou sereias nos oceanos, animais marinhos fantásticos e neste mundo, inclusive dragões de diversos tipos, vários formas de corpo, todos com um altissímo nivél de inteligência, outros mais, outros menos e elegeu as mais inteligentes e sábias como Gardiãs desse mundo, com o maior status que podia existir e cada uma responsavél por um domínio, que ia desde o abstrato até o concreto, associando-se com as singularidades de cada uma.

Eram clãs, onde só nasceriam fêmeas, segundo as regras impostas por Susano.

Seu pai não se importou muito. Não era apegado a isso de sexo, de macho e fêmea e nem a filha, assim como a genitora.

Ela somente fizera, pensando no bem-estar de suas criações, seus filhos e Tsukiomi concordava com sua cria, dos motivos de escolher só fêmeas para terem tais poderes, por observação e conhecimento.

Isso porque, os do sexo masculino, os machos, eram fardados, muitos ao orgulho inabalavél nato, além de serem guerreiros.

Este orgulho, enraigado em suas entranhas a ferro e fogo, levava a inúmeros conflitos, pois, nenhum deles queria baixar a cabeça, ceder, por ser algo tido para muitos como vergonhoso, embora não fosse considerado uma regra, pois havia raríssimas exeções e era somente tido como uma tendência nata.

Claro, fêmeas não eram incúlimes a isso. Podia haver as orgulhas demais que não pensavam na paz e no dialógo, mas, não era algo natural.

Susano sabia que havia excessões, assim como nos machos, mas, a tendência das fêmeas era procurar a conversa e o entendimento para não haver sofrimento e dor desnecessária.

Terminou seu trabalho, lembrando-se que mesmo com as Guardiãs, era preciso haver alguém mais perto de tais criaturas e surgiram por essa necessidade, os Senhores e Senhoras.

Esses títulos foram sendo distribuídos por Susano, conforme a percurialidade de tal criatura com o domínio, que lhe seria ofertado e tais domínios, indo do abstrato ao real.

Tal como os elfos, seres belos e sábios e lhes deu o domínio da inteligência. Para os anões, a forja. Para os Duendes, a orientação. As fênix, eram mensageiras. Os Grifos, eram os senhores do vento, os cavalos alados, senhores do céu, os unicórnios alados que apreciavam mais a terra, eram senhores da terra.

Nas florestas, eram os lobos imensos e de presas pronunciadas, que podiam assumir forma humana, do campo, os cervos prateados de galhadas formidavéis e imponentes, do deserto, escorpiões, cuja metade do corpo eram humana e metade, animal.

Na água doce, as sereias, dominavam, já nos oceanos, era o Hipocampo e assim por diante.

Todas essas eleições custalham-lhe dois meses, julgando prós e contras para eleger tal ser como soberano de um domínio e este subjulgado a Guardiã do mesmo.

Eles eram apenas subordinados que prestavam contas as Guardiãs como seus auxiliares, mas, que possuíam um status maior do que os demais e só estavam abaixo das Guardiãs em nivél de poder.

Susano criou no Mundo Mortal, um local que levava à Dimensão Mistíca, o Éden, que ela criou e cujo portal era através de uma cachoeira de água pura e cristalina, envolto em pedras brilhantes que reluziam como prata com pequenos pontos brilhantes dourados, escondida no coração de uma barreira mistíca.

Esta barreira localizava-se dentro de um floresta densa e fechada, que erguera-se em algumas horas, em um lugar quase inacessivél aos humanos. Era um lugar mistíco e oculto.

O portal para o Éden, era abaixo da cachoeira. Porém, só aqueles com intenções nobres podiam adentrar na barreira e nesse portal.

De uma rocha a beira da cachoeira límpida e cintilante como um diamante, ergueu-se uma pedra que reluzia como um ouro negro, tendo o formato talhado de uma raposa de nove caudas, cujos olhos eram feitos de diamantes e em sua testa, repousava uma diadema azulada.

Era a guardiã daquele local, que mantinha-se imovél como uma estátua, a espera de qualquer um que conseguisse cruzar a barreira e passasse no teste que ela iria impor. Se falhasse, a pessoa era morta instantaneamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Para reger o mundo, as Dimensões, criaram Espíritos Guardiões com seus poderes.

Esses espíritos, regiam desde o tempo, até o espaço e os elementos, abstrato ou não, cada um em seu domínio, mas, todos subordinados aos Deuses.

Havia os três principais desses guardiões que eram: Fukaisorahana ( 深空花 - flor do céu profundo), guardiã do espaço, tanto do Tengoku quanto de tudo, Tenkumoya-sama ( 天雲矢 - flecha da nuvem celestial), guardiã do Tempo e Kuroiyoake (黒夜明け - Alvorada do amanhecer negro), guardião das almas, vulgo Shinigami, como acabou conhecido pelos humanos, sendo o responsavél por buscar as almas e julgar os que morreram, como também o responsavél que permitia as almas reencarnem, a fim de resgatarem seus erros.

O Tengoku era uma das dimensões criada por ambos os Deuses, sendo habitado por Tennins e Tenshis, seres de beleza inalcansavél e estonteanete, cuja origem é proveniente de animais, que os Deuses dotaram de inteligência, sabedoria e beleza, fazendo os humanos criarem lendas sobre eles, quando algum deles descia ao mundo mortal, além de terem sido os primeiros seres inteligentes a surgirem no mundo.

Porém, alguns por um cruzamento errôneo, nasciam com um corpo animal indistinto em suas formas verdadeiras, enquanto na forma semelhante a humana, eles eram belos como todos os demais, só sendo tidos como feios e esquisitos em suas formas verdadeiras.

Com o tempo, começam a surgir Tennins e Tenshis Caídos, que foram tomados por sentimentos negativos e com a maldade crescente em seus corações, perdiam seu status e tornavam-se Youmas.

Seus corpos não eram completamente sólidos, perdiam o chakra senjutsu e somente acabava restando um chakra carregado de malidiscência, sendo o principal formador do novo corpo que surgia com a destruição do antigo e de seus orgãos, não podendo com isso, se multiplicarem, perdendo a capacidade de pocriação, além de serem muitos influenciados pelo lado bestial, que ainda possuíam como um resquícios em sua mente, mesmo quando eram Tenshis.

Uma das funções das Tennis e Tenshis, era orientar os humanos, muitos tendo que esconder suas caracteristícas animais para ludibriar os seres humanos, fazendo-se passar por um deles para maior aceitação, conseguindo transmitir assim, conhecimentos diversos que serviriam para adiantamento e evolução dos mesmos.

Adaptaram as técnicas para o chakra dos humanos, pois criaturas oriundas diretamente da natureza, no caso seus ancestrais, usavam chakra senjutsu e mesmo os humanos que surgiram originalmente desse ser da natureza já existente, acabaram se distanciando demais do mesmo, perdendo essa capacidade e que juntamente com o advento de milhares de gerações, acabou modificando-se no chakra tido como comum.

Alguns humanos, receberam Kekkei genkais e doujutsus, graças à Amaterasu Oumikami, para poderem se defender melhor destes youmas que surgiam.

Os Deuses observando que haviam muitos youmas para serem contidos, para ajudar os seres humanos, decidiram escolher um grupo de humanos para dar um Kekkei genkai capaz de parar criaturas poderosas, sendo composto de correntes feitas de chakra e que para tal missão, seu reservatório de chakra foi expandido e a vitalidade também.

Estes grupos de humanos em breve fundariam uma Vila, a Vila do Redemoinho e se tornariam o Clã Uzumaki.

O Clã escolhido pelos Deuses para auxiliar na contenção dos youmas que traziam o caos as pessoas.

Aqueles tidos como instrutores na história do clã, que desenvolveram jutsus, ensinando os usos e ajudando na classificação, que também eram tidos como os auxiliares dos fundadores, eram na verdade Tennins e Tenshis disfarçados de humanos que acabaram tendo filhos com humanos, gerando os Tenhan ( 天半 - meio celestial), que nasciam com caracteristicas animais ou de feras, que iam desde orelhas, a caudas, chifres e asas, tendo que ser lacrado juntamente com essas caracteristícas, o chakra Senjutsu, deixando apenas o chakra tido como "comum".

O Fuuin era transmitido automaticamente aos descendentes, que ainda no ventre materno, tinham suas caracteristícas animais com o senjutsu, já lacrados, sendo essa a base de praticamente todos os descendentes dos Tenhans do Clã Uzumaki e que originava os mais poderosos, já que os Tenhan, eram mais fortes do que os próprios Tennins e Tenshis.

Esse lacre repercurtiu em sua longevidade, pois, os Tenhans, por serem algo novo, não era sabido quanto tempo podiam viver, ao contrário dos Tenshis que viviam por muitos e muitos séculos e o selo, lacrando seu lado Tennin, fez a longevidade deles seguir o dos humanos, mas, sendo excepcionalmente consideravél, ultrapassando a longa longevidade típica do clã, além de serem visivelmente mais resistentes que os do clã, que não possuíam ancestrais Tenhans.

Eles não podiam habitar o Tengoku, pois seus poderes senjutsus, mesmo lacrados, influênciavam o nivél de poder e habilidade dos descendentes destes, fortalecendo ainda mais o clã, por haver a necessidade de conter o caos de youmas que habitavam o Mundo mortal.

Já Tenhans, nascidos de uniões fora do Clã, com relacionamentos com outros humanos, sem nenhuma ligação com os Uzumakis, podiam escolher ficar no mundo mortal, com seus poderes sem lacre, mas, sem revelar sua verdadeira natureza aos humanos e que se pudessem, era indicado morar bem longe deles ou ir para o Tengoku, se quisessem.

Mesmo sendo o clã escolhido pelos Deuses e muitos destes tendo como ancestrais Tennins, que geraram Tenhans de seus cruzamentos com humanos, os Uzumaki´s desconheciam a existência dos Deuses e Tenshis, por um lacre na memória daqueles que tomaram conhecimento, pelo nascimento de Tenhans ou até por terem presenciado um Tenshi, assumir sua forma verdadeira.

Apesar de ensinar jutsus diversos aos humanos, indo no genjutsu, ao taijutsu e ninjutsu, foram os kinjutsus e fuuinjutsus, eles eram impunes as técnica. Ou seja, podia usar neles e não teria nenhum efeito.

Antes de se retirarem para a Dimensão Divina, os Deuses deixaram os Tennins responsavéis por cuidarem dos humanos, continuando a ajudando-los.

Com o tempo, os descendentes dos Tenshis, acabaram por se corromper com o poder e confundiram o seu senso de dever para com os humanos, adaptando-o para sua visão dos mesmos.

Á título de ajudar os humanos e também porque eram os responsavéis por tudo que os humanos conseguiram, passaram a escraviza-los, achando que faziam um favor também.

Havia aqueles que não foram corrompidos pelo poder e foram contra, além dos Tenhans, acabando por haver um confronto entres estes e aqueles que desejavam a escravidão dos seres que consideravam como inferiores, originando com isso, a Batalha Celestial dos 500 anos.

.

.

.

.

.

Por cinco séculos, lutaram entre si, até que os Deuses reapareceram com a filha deles, a Deusa Susano no Mikoto.

O poder que exalava deles, fez a batalha terminar, menos, para um grupo de reis e rainhas dos primeiros clãs fundados, que se enfrentavam, ainda, mesmo estando no mesmo lado.

O conflito particular entre eles, era na verdade, para decidir, quem seria o líder do grupo que apoiava a escravidão. E não pararam, nem quando os Deuses ordenaram.

Eram nove. Nove tennins e tenshis que se enfrentavam, indo de um a nove caudas e para os membros da família real, o número de caudas não indicava necessariamente o poder.

A briga deles, com o advento dos anos de batalhas interruptas, causavam destruição e morte em volta, enquanto eram consumidos gradativamente por sentimentos inferiores, embora não tivessem ainda se tornado youmas, mas, estavam chegando perto de virarem um.

Tsukiomi no Mikoto era rígido e intolerante. O tipo de pai que era severo para com os seus filhos.

Sobre as suas patas pesava as decisões regidas pela razão, desprovida da emoção. Não havia meio-termo. Somente dois lados. Suas decisões implacaveís, muitas vezes, causavam sofrimento a esposa.

Havia uma lei entre eles.

Ao dar uma setença, esta não podia ser retirada, mas, sim, ser alterada, mas, mantendo sua essência.

Amaterasu esperava o esposo dar a sua setença, para poder depois conseguir uma brecha e tornar menor o martirío dos filhos.

Se falasse primeiro, ele modificaria e aí, não poderia voltar atrás em suas palavras. Amaterasu Oumikami, era a típica mãe amorosa e carinhosa com seus filhos.

Podia ser um tanto rigida, mas, nunca exagerava, pois deixava as emoções de seu coração materno, intercederem em suas sentenças.

Acreditava no meio-termo e sempre ouvia atentamente os dois lados, além de suas punições serem muito brandas.

Susano no Mikoto, era como se fosse um equilíbrio entre os pais. Era amavél e gentil, mas, podia ser rigorosa e implacavél quanto queria.

A diferença, era que dependia do momento e contexto. Era como dois seres, unidos em um. Seus julgamentos, baseavam-se não só na emoção, mas, também na razão e lógica.

Numa tentativa desesperada de seu genitor não ficar tão irritado, Susano no Mikoto interviu no conflito entre os nove, usando seus poderes para invocar correntes castanhas da terra, prendendo e separando os que lutavam.

Longe um do outro, passaram a olhar estarrecidos para o Deus-pai, que os olhava friamente, a Deusa-mãe, que os olhava angustiada e da Deusa-irmã, que os olhava em um misto de pena e seriedade.

Então, espantou-se, ao ver no meio da confusão, seus melhores amigos, Fukaisorahana ( 深空花 - flor do céu profundo), que era a raposa alaranjada de nove caudas, que usava chamas azuladas e vento, Kuroiyoake (黒夜明け - Alvorada do amanhecer negro), que era um touro, com metade do corpo de um polvo e oito caudas e Tenkumoya-sama ( 天雲矢 - flecha da nuvem celestial), uma gata de duas caudas, que era interligada ao mundo espiritual e usava chamas azuis fantasmagóricas.

Por ironia, seus melhores amigos haviam recebido o nome dos guardiões do espaço, do tempo e do ciclo da morte e renascimento.

Conhecia seu genitor e imaginava o castigo reservado a eles, ou, o mais perto que conseguia imaginar.

Esperaria o momento certo de salva-los e por isso, seria a última a se manifestar.

Seu pai seria o primeiro a pronunciar a sentença, sabendo que a sua mãe falaria em segundo, pois, como de costume, desaprovaria o castigo de Tsukiomi.

Ela geme ao ouvir o seu pai, sabendo não esperar nada que não soasse como frio e implacavél dele e que como esperado, acerta, ao ouvir a sentença deste para os nove reis e rainhas, onde se encontravam no meio seus amigos:

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eis aí mais um ato XDDDDDDDDO próximo é o fim desse primeiro especial *-*

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ^ ^

Desculpem a demora em atualizar ^ ^

Minha vida anda meia corrida, ultimamente...

Esperem que gostem desse capítulo

XDDDDDD

Beijos


	4. Especial de Shokuzai  I  Ato IV  Fina

Enfim, Tsukiomi dá a sua sentença, só restando a Susano e Amaterasu, interferirem, para evitar o pior...

Susano pessoalmente, vai até um loiro desacordado, para...

.

.

.

.

Cap. 1º Especial de Shokuzai (贖罪 - Redenção).

.

.

.

Ato IV - Final - Julgamento dos Deuses, consequências e chance de redenção. Escolha do Eleito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Como ousais? Nós, teus pais e irmã, ordenamos que parais com tal guerra. E como respondeis? Continuando lutando. Vós lutais para sabeis quem de vós liderareis um lado, desconhecendo que tal guerra encontra-se neste instante encerrada! Restais-lhes sofrerem por teus atos! Aplicarei o julgamento. Ouvis a sentença!

Susano no Mikoto assistia a cena agoniada, com o coração sofrendo, ao ver seus três amigos caindo na escuridão de seus corações.

- Perdereis a liberdade e teus corpos, para estardes confinados, não tendo sequer recordações do que fostes algum dia! Não passareis de bestas por completo, nada mais do que massas de chakras malignos! Os condeno a ficarem lacrados pela eternidade!

Amaterasu interfere, pois havia um limite para mudar.

- Sim, sereis massas de chakra lacrados em algo. Porém, podereis ficar lacrados em algum ser. Sim, perdereis a memória, mas, a liberdade poderá ser parcial, desde que presos em algo. Ser vivo ou não. Devereis permanecer nesse mundo e para oculta-los, escolheremos um humano e ele propagará uma mentira. - ela queria fazer mais, mas já havia modificado três coisas.

- Em um futuro próximo, esta Susano irá escolher dentre vós, três escolhidos e que se passarem, significará a libertação dos outros seis! - ela só precisava dar um corpo similar ao atual e dar a liberdade, pois sua mãe garantiu o futuro deles, fazendo-os escaparem do futuro completamente negro dado por Tsukiomi no Mikoto.

Este irado, rosna. Seu rosnado propagava-se como um vendaval ensurdecedor. Mas, a esposa e a filha mantinham-se incúlimes como uma montanha, não se abalando em nenhum momento.

Os nobres nada falavam, pois encontravam-se em um misto de horror e pavor, arregalando os olhos, ao verem um vento oriundo das caudas de Tsukiomi os envolverem, enquanto seus corpos eram destruídos, pois estavam sendo transformados em Caídos. Ou seja, Youmas.

O medo imperava em seus corações, enquanto a mente desfalecia lentamente e seus atos ressurgiam gradativamente como de feras irritadiças.

Sentiam que gradativamente perdiam sua inteligência, seu raciocínio, a razão e a lógica, para se tornarem meramente bestas falantes, só restando massas de chakra maligno, que envolviam o chakra senjutsu deles, que passou a ficar lacrado sobre um fuuin divino nos mesmos.

Com um último olhar, pelo menos por um tempo, Susano vê os nove serem presos em Jarros especiais, com selos que surgiram, após seu pai murmurar palavras juntamente com a sua mãe.

Após lacra-los, puniram em seguida os outros que provocaram o caos e escravizaram os humanos, contrariando as ordens deles e também apagaram a memória dos humanos dos séculos de escravidão, assim como, qualquer outro rastro de que um dia foram escravos.

Decidiram confiar os ex-tennins a Rikudou Sennin, um escolhido deles, que aguardava sentado em uma rocha, pois recebera um recado de Goku, o Guardião das árvores, sendo que tinha a aparência de uma criança, mas, tendo orelhas e cauda de macaco, além de estar em cima de uma nuvem, tendo um bastão mágico preso por uma corda nas costas e que havia sido escolhido por Susano para transmitir o recado dela para o Sennin.

.

.

.

.

( não é Dragon Ball, pois esse anime foi baseado, a primeira fase na lenda de Son Goku e do monge que partiram em uma jornada e senão me engano, o nome é A Grande viagem ao Oeste ou algo assim, em que buscavam algo, sendo que a nuvem e o bastão, o Goku da lenda, que era um macaco, usava)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Longe dali, Rikudou viu jarros surgirem instantaneamente em cima da carroça rústica que usava e que fora solicitado pela Deusa Susano no Mikoto, que aparece na frente dele, ao mesmo tempo que os vasos apareciam.

O sennin prosta-se, se sentindo honrado com a presença da Deusa, que logo trata de explicar o que se sucedeu, pois, Rikudou, era o único humano que se lembrava da escravidão.

Também explica quais procedimentos deverão ser tomados e como seria procedida a mentira, concordando em deixa-la escrita em algo, de acesso não muito fácil, para evitar levantar outras supeitas.

Afinal, a existência dos Deuses e Tenshis, deveria ser um segredo absoluto, pois, os nove tinham uma espécie de vínculo e alguém poderia perceber, isso não sendo nada bom, pois provocaria indagações do porque dessa espécie de ligação entre eles e queriam que os humanos resolvessem por si só, seus próprios problemas, sem procurar os Deuses e Tenshis para resolverem e que somente intercediam, quando fosse demasiadamente imenso para os humanos lidarem sozinhos.

Ele então confirma que seguirá as ordens e torna a prostar-se, com a face rente ao chão, obedientemente, enquanto ela sumia em um flash de luz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Séculos depois, Susano assistia a batalha entre o jinchuuriki que tinha Fukaisorahana, sua amiga, lacrada em seu corpo como uma besta, contra aquele que fazia mal aos seus conhecidos, inclusive a sua outra amiga, Tenkumoya.

Sempre observou o loiro desde que ele nasceu, analisando o seu coração e ficando feliz com a sorte de sua amiga, pois ele possuía um coração quente e brilhante, além de gentil.

Porém, com a guerra promovida pelos seres inteligentes que habitavam aquele mundo, o coração do loiro corria o risco de não aguentar mais, perigando ter sérias consequências em decorrência disso.

Afinal, para quase tudo, havia um limite e Naruto estava chegando no seu e para piorar, em breve, ele receberia uma informação que seria um golpe brutal em seu coração, que já encontrava-se ferido por outros dissabores.

Isso acabara afetando-o e muito, sendo agravado pelo fato dele sustentar o mundo em seus ombros, porque todos o viam como uma pilastra da esperança, sem a maioria conseguir enchergar que esta estava rachando gradativamente em um ritmo alarmante nos últimos anos.

Mesmo assim, frente a isto, não podia se intrometer e apenas esperaria o momento certo para cumprir com sua parte na sentença e que fizera questão de realizar.

Nisso, surge um flash de luz, que ao esmaecer, revela um casal de gêmeos.

A menina trajava um karaginumo de dezoito camadas e o menino, um sokutai, ambos aparentando ter apenas quinze anos.

- Anee-uê! - e nisso corre e gruda no pescoço de Susano.

- Anee-uê. Então, estás aqui. - ele abraça a irmã, se separando em seguida.

- Sim... estou esperando o momento certo.

- Isso explica porque Chichi-uê estava tão irritadiço. - a menina comenta com o seu sorriso costumeiro.

- E as dimensões que vós criastes? Conseguistes criar com suporte contínuo a vida, hierarquia e etc.?

- Hai! - a jovem falou animada.

- Claro... não foi difícil... depois queríamos que Susano nee-sama fosse ver.

- Primeiro a minha! - ela exclama.

- Que achais de tirarmos na sorte? - Susano pergunta, vendo seu otouto com uma "tromba" para a irmã gêmea, que encarava-o com altivez.

- Parece justo. - a face do jovem se aplacara.

- Hai... - a outra concorda visivelmente desanimada.

- Pediremos a Haha-uê. - Susano fala sabiamente.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e depois, a olharam ligeiramente receosos. Susano diria mais, que era uma face culpada, isso sim.

Aquela reação somente confirmava as suas suspeitas, de que eles iriam tentar modificar o resultado. E mesmo ela sendo mais velha, poderia acabar não conseguindo evitar essa manipulação com completa exatidão.

Mas, com a mãe deles seria diferente. Eles não conseguiriam subjulgar o poder dela e muito menos, ludibria-lo, com isso, o resultado estaria protegido contra alterações, garantindo um resultado verdadeiramente baseado na sorte.

- Iremos usar um método de nossos irmãos mortais e esta Susano irá escolher. - fala, já sentindo uma certa animosidade entre ambos, pois, se deixasse com eles, daria uma discussão ferrenha e isso poderia acabar acarretando em tormentas violentas sobre os seres daquela dimensão.

- Hai. - falam em ussínio.

- Vamos, nossa haha-uê está nos chamando e iremos comunica-la disso. - o menino fala.

- Estás certo... até, anee-uê! - nisso, dá um beijo no rosto da irmã e acenando se afasta.

- Mata ne (até mais). - ele fala simplesmente, pois sempre foi o mais reservado.

Nisso, ambos desaparecem em um brilho intenso.

Quando a Deusa retorna a sua atenção para a luta, vê ambos lançando ataques poderosos um contra o outro, conforme previra.

Então, seu corpo brilha e ela sorri ansiosa, para depois na hora do choque dos ataques, desaparecer em um flash.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No segundo que se seguiu ao choque dos ataques, o tempo pareceu parar, quando a Deusa apareceu em uma espécie de vórtix luminoso, tocando o loiro no ombro e o retirando dali, antes que a onda dos ataques se propagasse, salvando-o da morte certa, pois a distância dele e de Madara, era pequena demais para que ele sobrevivesse.

Madara é desintegrado, enquanto o tempo torna a correr lentamente, vagarosamente, com o brilho intenso sumindo gradativamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alguns quilômetros adiante, a Deusa surge com Naruto nos braços e o deposita gentilmente, como se ele pesasse menos do que uma pluma.

Com ele deitado, sorri gentilmente e toca com os dedos em volta do centro do selo de Uzumaki, fazendo ele se transformar no Sennin-Bijuu, automaticamente, cerrando os olhos por alguns segundos para depois abri-los.

As íris refletiam todo o universo, como se fosse um portal ao mesmo, cujos movimentos cósmicos gradativamente ficavam cada vez mais nítidos, enquanto os orbes brilhavam calidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de Naruto, Youko sente o poder que lembrava e muito o chakra brilhante de Uzumaki, só que mais intenso e sem comparação, sendo milhares de centenas de vezes maior e opressor para ela, de tão brilhante que era, que chegava inclusive a machuca-la,

Força suas patas para se levantar, mesmo debilmente por causa da imponência e do amor que reluzia daquele chakra, passando a olhar em volta, levemente receosa, pois, aquele chakra, o que ele transmitia, era a mesma coisa que o loiro passava através do dele, só diferenciando-se em matéria de poder e essência não pertencente a este mundo, ao contrário da do loiro.

Suas orelhas e caudas se mexem, ao ouvir a voz que era tão melodiosa e soberba, que nem mesmo o canto mais belo de qualquer pássaro, poderia se equiparar, como se tal sublimidade não pertencesse a esse mundo e sim, além deste, muito além.

- Fukaisorahana-chan... chegou o momento do teste... infelizmente demorou, porque, de todos os teus jinchuurikis, este irmão foi o único digno que mereceu a confiança dessa Susano no Mikoto... Porém, lembro-te... também o ajudaras... Naruto-kun precisa... ainda mais por causa dessa guerra que está ocorrendo e que o está o consumindo aos poucos, principalmente o seu coração gentil, deixando-o mais irritadiço do que de costume e ameaçando apagar o típico brilho que possuí, além do calor costumeiro de seu chakra...

Youko sabia que conhecia aquela voz, mas, não se lembrava de onde, somente sabia que era familiar, fazendo-a sentir uma saudade imensa, que não sabia explicar de onde vinha.

Não conseguia questiona-la, pois, sua voz falhava quando tentava perguntar algo. Isso, quando conseguia ensaiar alguma pergunta, pois, a imponência desta, por mais que tivesse carinho impregnado nela, era esmagadora para uma bijuu.

Kyuubi sente algo tira-lhe da cela. Algo não, mas, alguma coisa que lhe puxava, embora não fosse essa a definição exata, porque tudo estava confuso demais para permitir-lhe qualquer compreensão além daquilo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Do lado de fora, a Deusa estende as mãos com suas 18 caudas abanando de alegria e tendo as orelhas voltadas para a frente, sem deixar de sorrir e ter o seu coração, praticamente, pulando de felicidade, por enfim aplicar o teste para salvar seus amigos da punição de seu genitor, Tsukiomi no Mikoto.

Um chakra vermelho se condensa na frente dela em forma de vapor e possuindo o contorno no tamanho de um cavalo.

Passou a assumir, então, a forma de uma raposa avermelhada, embora o corpo e contornos fossem nublados, como uma névoa rubra, para depois, Susano baixar as mãos e soprar levemente, fazendo um brilho prateado envolver a "fumaça avermelhada".

Então, esta brilha intensamente, enquanto estranhos ventos surgem, rodeando-a, como se fossem sugados pela espécie de vórtice que se formou aos seus pés e que depois, explode internamente, refulgindo ainda mais fortemente, ao lado do jovem Uzumaki desacordado, passando em seguida, a revelar gradativamente o contorno de algo. Mais precisamente de alguém.

Conforme vai dispersando-se, revela um corpo feminino perfeito, que lembrava o de Youko quando ela era uma tennin, só que um pouco mais jovem, além de ser a um nivél humano e refletindo a cor dos olhos e pelagem enquanto bijuu.

Deixou o chakra de bijuu dela lacrado na cela e não desfez o lacre de seus poderes senjutsus, que foram trancados por Tsukiomi e somente liberou um pouco o lacre das memórias de quando eraTennin, só que em nivél inconsciente, para não influenciar no teste que começaria a ser aplicado e somente fizera, por observação dos comportamentos humanos, já que ela ficaria com um homem, pois teria noção de algumas coisas, que mesmo a nivél inconsciente podiam ajuda-la.

Também havia o fato de que, ainda era uma bijuu e não queria dar problemas ao loiro, sem contar, que poderia prejudicar a provação que teria que passar, tendo mais chances de sucesso, senão se lembrasse a nivél de consciência, além de evitar se intrometer, pois não desfez o lacre, apenas o modificou, mantendo o selo do loiro e driblando assim, a regra de não influênciar nada.

Ela estala os dedos e o manto de Naruto desaparece do corpo dele, sendo consertado instantaneamente e reaparecendo, já vestindo Youko, que encontrava-se adormecida naquele instante.

Susano se aproxima até ela e fala:

- Aqui começaras o teu teste... mas, seria injusto passares sozinha... Tenkumoya passará pelo dela e Kuroiyoake está enfrentado o seu teste... nenhum deles é igual ao outro e foram adaptados para o que vós necessitais passar. Se tiverem êxito, significará que os demais terão a chance de se redimir. Sayounara, tomodachi (amiga).

Fica de pé e ergue o rosto ao notar um ruivo se aproximando do local onde estava, em cima de uma nuvem de areia que o mesmo conjurou.

Notou o olhar supreso dele para com ela, que sorriu e se virou, abrindo uma espécie de portal luminoso e que sumiu em um flash de luz, após adentra-lo, tomando o cuidado de ofuscar o jovem momentos antes, sabendo se tratar de Gaara.

Fizera aquilo, para que este não se aproximasse, pelo menos, naquele instante, pois havia algo que Youko precisava descobrir e um pequeno teste, que definiria o nivél de controle de Naruto sobre ela e para isso, manipulou a mente do Kazekage, para que ele não visse a Kyuubi na forma humana ao lado de Naruto, por um certo tempo e somente o loiro desacordado, sendo algo extremamente banal à ela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No alto, Gaara está com os olhos fechados devido ao clarão imenso que o impossibilitava de ver com clareza a área abaixo de si, pelo menos por alguns minutos e não enxergando a raposa, por causa do poder da Deusa que ludibriava a sua visão, quando este abriu seus orbes, após o brilho intenso desaparecer.

Notou também, que a estranha jovem sumiu e decidiu averiguar o local rapidamente, subindo com a nuvem de areia ainda mais alto, obtendo uma visão mais ampla em busca de indícios dela, mas, sendo algo infrutífero, pois a mesma desapareceu sem deixar quaisquer vestígios.

.

.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, no solo, Youko acorda e senta, notando que tinha algo de errado.

Olha para suas mãos, corpo e em seguida, para suas caudas e orelhas, passando a alisar a face e o corpo novamente por cima da capa do loiro, ficando estarrecida e com a mente em choque, passando a ter flashs involuntários de uma jovem, embora tal visão estivesse borrada, pouco nitída e restando a sensação de ser uma velha conhecida.

Dá um tapa em seu próprio rosto e depois, belisca-se, notando que era real, que estava em um corpo semelhante a um humano, sentindo-se ainda mais fraca e passando a bufar de raiva em seguida, por ter aquela "aparência patética", segundo a mesma

Ensaia ficar de pé, mas cai e assim se segue por várias tentativas até conseguir se firmar, ficando irada por não conseguir ficar de pé direito, odiando ainda mais, as limitações que aquele corpo frágil lhe impunha, na visão dela.

Ao conseguir se manter ereta e andar com dificuldade, vê Naruto dormindo, percebendo de imediato que ele estava completamente vulneravél.

Kyuubi passa a ficar feliz, pois, o seu carrasco estava completamente indefeso e enfim, poderia cumprir seu intento de anos atrás, quando foi impedida pelos "idiotas desgraçados" dos pais dele, como se referia a Kushina e Minato.

Sorrindo malignamente, não deixa de ri como uma raposa com suas caudas abanando de uma felicidade praticamente indecente, ao ver um dos alvos de sua vingança. Um dos seres que mais odiava, que ousou humilha-la ao derrota-la e retirar seu chakra, apenas para uso dele e depois confinando-a novamente em uma cela, só que pondendo ser presa rente ao chão, graças as barras que surgiam do nada, quando e como ele desejava.

Sentou-se sorrindo, sentindo o seu coração bater descompassado, enquanto aproximava as mãos pequenas para estrangula-lo e rasgar sua jugular com suas garras para ajudar, quando suas mãos param no ar.

Elas passam a tremer e ela não compreende.

Sentimentos estranhos, na verdade, pequenos sentimentos, sendo mais para sensações, surgiam em seu peito, conforme aproximou seu rosto do loiro para cumprir com o seu intento original.

Sua mente estava confusa, seus pensamentos desgovernados, lembrando-se dele, das vezes em que se encontraram e dos últimos meses, em que surgira a fagulha de uma pequena ansiosidade que sentia em revê-lo e que só sumia, quando ele aparecia em frente a cela dela.

Começou a chorar, se supreendendo em derramar lágrimas, não compreendendo porque uma bijuu de puro chakra maligno, que destruiu inúmeras vidas e adora o caos, podia hesitar em ceifar a vida de seu carcereiro, que a manteve lacrada e a usou, como todos os outros ao longo dos anos, enquanto lágrimas caíam ao imagina-lo morto por suas mãos.

Ele não foi diferente dos outros. Ou será que foi? Essa pequena pergunta passou a martelar impiedosamente a mente da raposa, enquanto ela travava uma batalha contra si mesmo.

Sua mente contra o seu coração.

Uma batalha acirrada e sem motivos aparentes, pois era uma massa de ódio e raiva secular, sendo tal comportamento, praticamente vergonhoso e não fazendo juz ao seu título de bijuu.

Mas, mesmo odiando, mesmo lutando contra a visão do loiro morto que mexia demais com ela e a simples menção de fazer algo assim com ele, a deixava entristecida, sentindo um peso, mesmo pequeno, em seu coração, mas, que era muito mais forte do que qualquer outro que já sentira.

Sentia raiva de si mesmo por causa de sua hesitação, porque era fácil estrangula-lo e rasgar sua jugular, sendo algo simples e rápido, pois ele estava inconsciente e portanto, não poderia se defender.

Irada, fecha os olhos com força e avança com a mão, praticamente jogando seu corpo para poder cumprir com o seu intento, enquanto parcas lágrimas escorriam de seus orbes.

Então, vê algo brilhar à sua frente e abre os olhos, assombrada, ao notar que tal brilho era oriundo do abdomên do jinchuuriki, sendo refletido através de sua blusa, como sendo o selo modificado dele e este assumindo a forma de Bijuu-Sennin com o corpo em chamas.

Nesse momento, Youko sente-se fraca, ainda mais e fica de quatro, notando que o selo fazia uns contornos estranhos, como se estivesse se modificando e nisso, nota que correntes saem de dentro do selo, no total de 15.

Uma envolve seu pescoço, as outras seus pulsos e tornozelos, além de prenderem individualmente as suas caudas e que ao terminar de imobiliza-la, reluzem intensamente, revelando serem algemas da mesma cor das de correntes de chakra do kekkei genkai do clã, que o selo ativou com Naruto inconsciente e tendo formado uma espécie de coleira no pescoço dela.

Ela sentiu que aquilo restringiria ainda mais seu chakra e inclusive, a impossibilitaria de usar um bijuu rasengan e qualquer outra técnica, caso conseguisse reaver parte de seus poderes.

Compreendia agora, que a união deles, mesmo naquela situação, era tal, que se ele moresse, ela morreria junto, pois, por algum motivo desconhecido à ela, ambos estavam unidos tanto em vida, quanto na morte e chegou a agradecer mentalmente por ter sido impedida de mata-lo.

Mas, mesmo assim, odiou as correntes que a prenderam, por mais que estivesse grata de terem a impedido.

Tal como surgem, assim somem. Não que a libertaram, pois ela ainda tinha a sensação daquela constrição, apenas, se juntaram ao chakra pequeno do corpo dela e com isso, ficaram internamente adormecidos, mas, que podiam ser ativados, quando o loiro quisesse e também, fornecia outros meios de controla-la. Bem, era isso o que sentia e que a fazia sentir ainda mais raiva.

Naruto voltou ao normal, pois o próprio selo por si mesmo regrediu e tudo aquilo, era como se tivesse sido ordenado para fazer automaticamente.

Levanta com dificuldade, bufando e olhando irada para Uzumaki.

Ligeiramente transtornada, Youko vai até ele, preparando seu ataque, quando um muro de areia se interpõem entre ela e o loiro, fazendo-a olhar para trás, deparando-se com o olhar inicialmente surpreso de Gaara, que se recupera rapidamente, passando a falar seriamente, olhando-a com uma face irritada:

- Não vou permitir que machuque meu amigo, bijuu.

Ele estava tão no alto, que não viu o loiro assumindo a forma e as correntes. Somente viu Youko, quando esta avançou em Naruto, indo velozmente em direção ao amigo, amaldiçoando-se ao mesmo tempo, por não ter visto ela antes ao lado dele.

Enquanto descia vertiginosamente, já preparava a areia de seu jarro, mudando-a para criar uma parede entre a bijuu e seu amigo.

- Desgraçado! - ela rosna, enquanto sacode as caudas, demonstrando sua irritação.

- Quieta, Kyuubi. - ele fala rispidamente.

- Quem você pensa que é? - nisso, se levanta e corre até ele, para depois ser jogada no chão com ímpeto e gemer de dor pelo impacto, amaldiçoando novamente aquele corpo débil, enquanto rosna violentamente, ao ver-se rendida novamente por um humano e a mercer deste.

Gaara vai até ela, pois, de imediato havia visto as orelhas e caudas, demonstrando que era a bijuu de Naruto.

Mesmo estarrecido, ao ver seu amigo em perigo, despertou do seu entorpecimento com a cena que era no minímo surreal, pois a raposa estava na forma humana.

Sua recuperação de tal cena estarrecedora, fora em parte possivél, graças a frieza característica dele, mesmo em situações alarmantes.

Notou também que ela estava fraca e que portanto, não tinha a miníma chance contra ele, que ficou internamente aliviado, pois suspeitava que Naruto não gostaria de ver a raposa ferida, por mais que achasse meio impossivél, pois foi por causa dela que ele ficou orfão e enfrentou os dissabores amargos como o fel em sua vida, obrigando-o a lidar com o ódio dos aldeões diariamente e sabendo como era, porque passou pela mesma coisa que Uzumaki.

Na dúvida, preferiu se abster de machuca-la e caso fosse necessário dete-la, não iria agredi-la, apenas a deteria, sem se esquecer que embora fosse uma bijuu, estava visivelmente fraca e por isso, precisava dosar bem o seu poder.

E mesmo sendo uma raposa, era uma mulher e não iria começar a agredir uma. Tinha seu brio e orgulho a zelar, além de que seria um ato que se envergonharia como homem para o resto da vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Fukaisorahana-chan... não acredito que obrigaste esta Susano a ativar a proteção para o Naruto-kun... - a Deusa fala ao longe, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, supirando cansada.

- Ela é Kyuubi no Youko e não Fukaisorahana-chan... pelo menos ainda... é normal que reagisse assim, mesmo já sentindo algo por ele. - uma voz gentil ressoa no local.

- Esta Susano sabe, haha-uê... mas, tinha esperanças. - a jovem Deusa olha para a mãe com uma face ligeiramente abatida.

- Meu filhote...

Nisso, chama Susano, que deita a cabeça no colo dela, enquanto é afagada pela genitora que fala, em seu tom gentil característico:

- É normal querer salva-los e isso é algo muito nobre... mas, por causa de nossos títulos, não podemos nos intrometer.

- É difícil, porque criei vínculo com eles... sei que não é certo e que chichi-ue ficaria irado por isso... mas... - fala com a face culpada.

- Não podemos força-la, afinal, tu nasceste... Já, nós, surgimos da divisão do Grande Espírito Criador, como sabes... é normal que não controle direito teus sentimentos, como nós fazemos, pois ainda somos, essencialmente, o Grande espirito, só que dividido... Não se preocupe que Tsukiomi sabe relevar quando é necessário... pelos menos, relativo a nós... - nisso beija gentilmente a testa dela - Vamos. Temos que ir ver os mundos que seus irmãos criaram, porque encontravam-se ansiosos em desmasia, para que nós as vejamos.

- Hai. - fala um pouco animada e se retira com a mãe em um flash, olhando para trás e vendo Gaara colocar Naruto em cima da nuvem e depois, Youko tentando se afastar e não conseguindo, tendo que a contragosto, segui-los na nuvem, bufando - Boa sorte, Fukaisorahana-chan... ganbare (se esforçe)!

Nisso, ambas desaparecem em meio a uma nuvem argentina dourada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas:

Agora, começarei o especial Sasuke e Sakura.

Contando como foi tudo, como Sakura traiu, como Sasuke, que chegaria no passado a mata-la sem hesitar, pôde ser capaz de ama-la.

Afinal, os demônios também podem amar.

Tenho escrito toda no caderno, falta passar para o pc ^ ^

É que preciso colocar para explicar. É uma necessidade.E nesse especial terá alguns hentais.

Até o próximo especial ^ ^

Quando postar o primeiro capítulo, vou avisar no review, se for antes de publicar um novo capítulo em Shokuzai.

Beijos


End file.
